


Full Disclosure

by skittydolly



Series: Trials [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nuzzling Helmets to Kiss, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rutting, Size Difference, Sparring, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: "A simple display of strength had Din near melting in his Beskar."
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860
Comments: 36
Kudos: 799
Collections: Movies





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Episode 8. Relatively canon compliant, but I took some liberties with their interactions. My dream would be Din reuniting with Paz and Baby Yoda happy to have two dads gallivanting across the galaxy with him ♥

As children, Paz had always been the biggest of the bunch of foundlings in their tribe. The older he got, the more he trained, and the more he trained; the larger he became. Tall and broad, a walking wall of beskar and nothing short of a Vizla. Din had both admired and envied the heavy infantry as they were brought up together with the clan. Though, as training became an everyday routine, each foundling was taught to acknowledge their own specialties and not dwell on the mechanics of another’s. 

Where as Paz was built for the front lines, all brute force with heavy artillery adorning his every limb, Din ambushed. His lean frame made him ideal for speed and stealth, stalking his enemy at a distance, but well equipped for melee combat to be finished quickly, efficiently.

Even now, those large fists could swing with all their might and Din could still dodge. He weaved carefully as Paz progressed forward with their spar. They had agreed to set their weapons aside. A snide jest from Paz and Din’s acceptance of his challenge led them to this small planet to stretch their legs and hunker down for a couple of days. The little one was in his bunk, tuckered out after Paz had so graciously flew him around with his jet pack until those big ears were cold and he cuddled into the man’s chest for warmth. 

The two Mandalorians had put the child to bed, trekked farther into the forest to not wake him before beginning their spar. Paz had yet to land a blow, but Din was becoming far too distracted for his own good. Low grunts and rolling growls behind the modulator of Paz’ blue helmet sent his covered arms prickling in goosebumps. Tree bark cracked beneath the impact of fists. The certain swagger of his stance and straightening of his shoulders at intermissions when all he did was inspect Din; his form, his defense and everything in between.

“Raise your chin, don’t lean back, verd'ika.”

And Din would take each observation. As obnoxious and prideful as Paz could be, Din respected him as a warrior. A pure bred Mandalorian with Beskar to match and enough experience to pass down to the foundlings to ensure their survival. When Din thrust his boot out, their spar resumed. Din, however, was unprepared for the larger Mandalorian to barrel his way towards him, his form low and Din choked on a grunt when thick arms locked around his waist. 

He was driven back hard into the wide trunk of a tree, the breath knocked right out of his lungs. Din hardly had the chance to recover as Paz brought a forearm against his clavicle, pinning him further against the rough bark. His gloved hands came to grip at Paz’ heavy arm, the smaller’s boots were off the ground and his legs were trembling much to his embarrassment.

A simple display of strength had Din near melting in his Beskar.

The smaller Mandalorian breathed heavily, attempting to shove Paz back, but he didn’t budge and Din felt an unnerving sense of panic when that blue helmet tilted this way and that. Even the solid black visor couldn’t hide Paz’ curiosity. A moment or two passed, Din still struggling against the larger man’s firm grip on him and then that rolling voice near vibrated through the younger’s entire being.

“I know you’re flexible enough to easily incapacitate me with your thighs around my head, Din.”

The wording had Din sputtering, flushed under his helmet and embarrassed enough to huff, arching his back against the tree and pushing his hands to Paz’ visor childishly. The action made the older man laugh, the hand against Din’s collar bone moving to gently curl around Din’s wrist but making no move to pull it away.

“You hesitated.”

A grunt from Din.

“You’re distracted, little one.”

It happened in an instant. Din gained control of his trembling legs again, kicking off the tree hard enough to make Paz stumble backwards. One padded knee shoved upwards between their bodies, locking over the heavy infantry’s shoulder and using the leverage to throw the other up and around his helm. A hard twist of his body and Paz was laid out flat on his back with a heavy thump.

Din got to his feet smoothly, watching as Paz simply laid still, arms outstretched and chest heaving up and down in rhythm with Din’s. The younger Mandalorian shook his head, an amused smile hidden behind his mask. ”Quit the dramatics, Paz,” he hummed, moving closer and extending an arm to the man who breathed another of those low laughs that had Din’s heart beating a little faster.

One large hand encased the entirety of Din’s offered one, the man making to pull his comrade back to his feet only to be suddenly yanked down firmly. He sputtered again, body resting heavily against Paz’ while his free arm attempted to lift him back up. Paz tugged again and Din looked up to the other, heart fluttering this time at the soft clink of their helmets. The younger man paused, not realizing he was holding his breath until his entire body went lax as Paz nuzzled forward.

Din gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut behind his visor as he pushed forward in turn a little harder, cheeks heating at Paz’ warm chuckle. “Eager..” he simply said, gloved hand coming to cup the back of Din’s helm and hold him closer. Paz shifted to sit up, Din bending easily to his will; anything to keep their foreheads together even as Paz got to his feet. He lifted the other man as if he weighed nothing and Din shivered at the thought and nuzzled even closer, forehelm nestling to the bright blue concave of his cheek plating and arms coming around the other Mandalorian’s neck.

“You like when I carry you like this, don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and Din didn’t have the heart to disagree. Another hummed chuckle from Paz practically rattled their metal chest plates together. The smaller man watched over Paz’ shoulder as he was shifted, brought back to the tree he was pinned against moments before only for Paz to turn and rest his own back against it.

Din felt comfortable enough to press their foreheads together again, daring to look into that deep, dark visor, hoping to find some semblance of those steel blue eyes he remembers when they were young. He found nothing, however, as Paz made to sit them against the tree trunk, his hands were now free from the carry. And those hands roamed, cupping his trim waist and then sliding up his back below his cape.

The younger could nearly feel the heat of Paz’ large hands through the worn leather of his gloves. Din’s breath hitched and a broken moan was pulled from him when one hand moved to his front and cupped tenderly between his legs. Din’s hips twitched into the contact, shy as he jolted forward and nestled his beskar clad face into the crook of Paz’ neck, hands scrambling to clutch at the pauldrons on those broad shoulders. 

“Paz-” he whined, hips rolling into the firm kneads of Paz’ fingers.

“How long?”

Din swallowed hard, curling into the hand stroking the outline of his cock through his pants. “S-Since- Since before the child,” he choked, tensing in a full body shudder when Paz’ thumb rubbed the wet spot at his tip. “No time- No privacy, no energy- N-No need until you,” the lilt of amusement in Din’s tone at the end of that statement stroked Paz’ ego in just the right way. The man growled low, bumping their foreheads together and licking his lips behind his mask.

“And I will take care of you, cyar’ika,” Paz purred, adoring the gasp that slipped through Din’s modulator at the word. “You deserve this. Deserve nothing but pleasure, nothing but warmth and safety and security after all you’ve been through.” Paz held Din close as a quiet, trembling moan was pulled from lips Paz could only imagine to be so soft. “Protecting a foundling, the most noble of acts as The Way commands.”

Emotion welled in Paz’ voice, Din finding the sense to look up through his embarrassment, hands moving to cup the sides of Paz’ neck. Paz did the same, the hand on his back stroking up his neck, squeezing gently, and then trekking slightly up to brush his thumb to Din’s jaw beneath his helmet. 

“My words cut deeper than any blade,” the shaking timbre made Din want to hide again, but he pressed forward instead, arching in Paz’ lap, knees rested to his sides as his body molded into the larger man’s. They had yet to discuss this since they reunited. They both had seemed to avoid the subject long enough. “You are no coward, you are braver than me, stronger than me. You are a Mandalorian and my pride has been stained by my treatment of you. And I am truly sorry.” Din trembled, about to interrupt the Mandalorian before him, only for that uncharacteristically shaky voice to continue. “It has been an honor to know you, since we were children, training beside you, I had no right- I spoke from my pain, mindless and arrogant and you- You’re perfect- Mandokar- Ner cyar’ika-”

“Paz Vizla..”

Din cut the man short, sighing, breathless at the confessions, overwhelmed, overstimulated. With a broken voice, shy but not unsure, Din spoke. “C-Cyare,” the word was foreign on his tongue, his cheeks burning with what he could decipher as delight. Once again, Paz pressed their helmets together with a groan, holding Din impossibly closer, breath shuddering as the younger sat back in his lap, rutting, rolling his hips and all Paz could do was clutch his waist, absentmindedly tossing his head back into the bark of the tree with a harsh thump.

The soft breath of a laugh he earned made him grin beneath his visor, moving his hands again down Din’s slim frame and speaking in a worn rasp. “Please...” he whispered, looking as deep into Din’s visor as he could. “Let me be your only. Let me give you all you deserve, all you desire.” His voice dropped low, his hands finding Din’s shaking ones and squeezing gently. “And when the time comes, when we are reunited with our tribe, when we are once again strong, our bond will be properly sealed. This is The Way.”

Din swallowed hard, blinking away the moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes and nodded, bumping their helms together with a trembling breath. “My cyare will forever be at my side,” he simply said, feeling the tension of Paz’ form melt away at his words. “This is The Way.”

Paz gasped sharply. Firm hands nestled against the bulge in his pants, blushing furiously at the soft hum at his ear as his codpiece was shifted away and his zipper was undone. He sighed heavily, watching those deft hands carefully pull his hard cock from its confines, thick and dribbling precum down to the base. He throbbed as gloved fingers traced the pulsing lines of veins, hips bucking into the contact only for it to be pulled away.

Paz shuddered as the man shifted his hand beneath his helmet, longing to watch Din clench his teeth around the orange tips and pull his hand free. But the touch of bare skin against his cock made up for the loss of that visual. “Cyar’ika-” he snarled, and Din merely cooed back, coating his palm in a generous amount of pre before curling his fist and stroking up, twisting his wrist as he reached the head.

“Let me see you,” the larger Mandalorian groaned, breath ragged as the hands squeezing Din’s hips shifted to touch the zipper of his pants. Din just leaned into the movement. His cock was just as wet, pulsing the moment Paz got a hand around him, still gloved as well but Din didn’t have the mind to care. He whined, butting his mask to Paz’ shoulder as his hips immediately fucked into the tightness of Paz’ fist.

“F-Fuck..” he whimpered, clenching his teeth and trying to regain his composure as he sunk further into Paz’ lap until their cocks brushed together and his cheeks heated, terribly ruddy beaneath his helmet. “Fuck, Paz...” He was breathless, eager, oversensitive. Touch starved for far too long, painfully so. 

Paz removed his gloves and Din wasn’t prepared for the warmth enclosing the both of their cocks, gasping into Paz’ shoulder. “Y-You’re beautiful-” was growled directly into his audial, “Little one, all pent up, I want to give you everything. I want to wring these exotic little noises from you, usually so quiet.. Who knew you made these sounds..” Din could hear the smirk in Paz’ voice, his eyes fluttering shut as the man pumped deliciously slow at their cocks.

They leaked generously, slicking the way and the wet squelch made Din quiver, his ungloved hand moving to wrap around Paz’ larger one to make him squeeze tighter. “You’re so soft, so warm.. Cock all flushed and wet, darling, what did I do to deserve this vision of you,” he purred deep, wanting badly to sink his teeth into the skin of the smaller man’s neck.

Din jerked desperately in Paz’ hold, watching shyly as the man sped up his languid stroking. He tried to hold back his noises when the Mandalorian pushed his hand beneath his untucked shirt, hiking the material up to show his taut stomach, thick fingers immediately mapping out Din’s chest and the man squirmed under the contact. Paz only chuckled, licking his lips and releasing their dicks from his hold, adoring the involuntary twitch of Din’s hips, the pained little gasp from him and how his visor snapped up to meet Paz’ own with a whine.

“Use your words, cyar’ika..” he teased. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

The reaction was immediate and not something Paz was particularly prepared for.

“I want your cock in me-” Din practically snarled, “I want your taste on my tongue, down my throat, mount me- Fuck me until I can’t breathe, until I’m marked and claimed and everyone will know I’m yours.” Din panted heavily to catch his breath, pressing their foreheads together again and nestling up to Paz’ body as close as he could. “That is what I want- I want my cyare to have all of me and I want all of him..” A shuttering of a shy breath, broken words follow. “But now is not the time, only until the tribe is together once more.”

Paz released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, unclenching his jaw and pushing Din onto his back, the smaller giving a startled grunt. He arched over the other, his hand coming back to close around Din’s cock, his own throbbing and heavy between his own thighs, but he paid no mind. He moved an arm under Din’s neck, propping him up as he stroked him firmly, eliciting rasped moans and desperate calls of his name.

“I’ll give you what you want, everything you need, cyar’ika,” Paz panted, trying to relay his sincerity through the pleasure he offered the Mandalorian below him. “Right now, I want you to cum. I want to watch you lose yourself, I want my cyare to trust me enough to fall apart under my hands.” Din’s arms shot up and around Paz’ neck, hips bucking up into the man’s ministrations. “Th-That’s it, darling- You’re so beautiful, writhing for me, Din... Chase your pleasure and let me see you cum.. Cum for me, little one, let go for me...”

Din was pushed over the edge with a wavering cry, tossing his head back against Paz’ arm beneath him, cock pulsing thick seed across his bare stomach and coating Paz’s warm fist as he fucked into it. “C-Cyare-” he gasped harshly, curling into Paz’ body above him as his own twitched in the aftermath. His cheeks burned, sweat beneath his helmet dripping down his jaw and voice left a quivering mess as all he could do was breathe.

He felt positively wrecked, but this wasn’t over.

Paz was panting raggedly above him, his own hips bucking almost instinctively, his other forearm moving to rest beside Din’s head to keep himself up. Din smiled languidly beneath his visor, his quivering legs having just enough strength to shift and coil firmly around Paz’ waist, tugging the man between his legs and keeping him there. Paz gasped sharply and buried his face into Din’s shoulder for just a moment as his heavy cock nestled to the sticky mess on Din’s abdomen.

The need was indescribable. Din cupped the sides of his helmet to pull him away from his shoulder, making him watch as he arched his back up and wriggled his hips enough to give the man some much needed friction. Paz simply choked on a moan, nearly crushing Din below him as he fucked forward, a full body shudder wracking his large frame.

“Din- S-So soft, you’re so soft, cyar’ika- Lovely, perfect- Mine,” he growled that last part, his hips shifting in desperation. “Mmmmh~” was mewled in his audial and he loved the sound, giving a breathy laugh as he nuzzled Din affectionately, groaning his appreciation when the smaller’s strong hand shifted between them to curl around his cock and pump firmly, thumbing the head, teasing his dripping slit and then squeezing his thick base.

“How’re you so big..” Din slurred, sleepy and utterly adorable, Paz wished dearly to kiss him, trying not to cum at the tone of that naturally rasped voice. Paz arched down, nestling his forehelm to the bunched up material at Din’s chest. “Tell me more, sweet boy,” he purred, hoping to wring out more of that voice while Din was pleasantly debauched.

The smaller man hummed, curling his legs tighter around Paz’ waist, his own cock filling out shyly again, but still overstimulated. He focused instead on the cock in his hand, making to push the throbbing length to his abdomen and making certain Paz was paying attention as he murmured shyly. “You’d be in my fucking stomach,” he chuckled breathily, even more so when Paz choked on his intake of air.

He decided to show the man some mercy, tilting Paz’ head up to look into his visor again as he sped up his pace. “You’re mine..” he simply said, “Ner cyar’ika.. I’m yours.. I’m yours, I’m yours,” he repeated over and over and that alone made Paz tremble above him, the larger man a mess of whimpered moans and eager growls, balls aching to release. “Cum for me,” Din purred and Paz didn’t realize he could be so incredibly erotic.

“Want your cum,” Din whimpered, “Cum on me- Mark me, please, please, please..”

And Paz couldn’t possibly refuse. 

A heavy throb through his cock, an unseen baring of sharp teeth and a snarl signaled his release. Countless spurts of thick cum painted Din’s front white, cock thrust into the softness of Din’s tummy and seed dripped down his sides and onto the ground below them. Paz opened his tightly closed eyes, feeling lightheaded and drained in the most pleasurable way, gaze met by the little Mandalorian below him trying to catch his breath.

His arms quaked, but he found the strength to cup the back of Din’s helmet and nuzzle their foreheads together as he fought for breath. “You are incredible,” he simply said, trailing off into a lazy chuckle. To hear the same from Din made his smile widen. When Paz raised himself to his knees, he looked over his handiwork, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat in embarrassment simply at the amount he spilled.

Din didn’t seem to mind, relaxed more than Paz has ever seen him and just lying there, raising his arms in a languid stretch. Paz shook his head, his hands moving to massage the insides of Din’s strong thighs who hummed quietly in appreciation.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, cyar’ika..”

\--

They had found a quiet river bank not far from their sparring location.

Paz had done most of the work cleaning up as he was the one who inadvertently created most of the mess. Din seemed to like the attention and Paz was delighted to find a soft spot just below the younger Mandalorian’s ribs. He got a smack for abusing that intel, but it was worth it to watch Din squirm again.

Their trek back to the Razor Crest was quiet, but comfortably so. Paz couldn’t help but notice how closely Din leaned into his side, their gloved hands brushing shyly as though they were young boys again. Speaking of younglings, the child was still fast asleep in his bunk when they arrived, but promptly woke when Din brushed the edge of his ear, immediately reaching for his father and babbling unintelligible little noises for a few moments before nodding back off again.

Paz leaned over Din to watch him, resting his chin to the man’s shoulder and humming contently when Din nuzzled his helm. “You need your rest as well, Din,” Paz mumbled, his arms coming around the younger’s trim waist and guiding him back against his broad chest. Din hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Paz’ shoulder.

“Carry me, then.”

A pause… And then a warm laugh as Paz wrapped Din’s shoulders and tugged him to their small sleeping quarters, already helping remove the armor covering both of their bodies.

“I’ve spoiled you enough today, cyar’ika.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations taken from the Mando'a website:
> 
> Verd'ika - little soldier  
> (Ner) Cyar'ika- (my) darling, sweetheart  
> Mandokar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life  
> Cyare- beloved
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I haven't written for fandom for a while, these two just so happened to have captured my eye. Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
